The Exchange Students
by CMCMC Club
Summary: What happens when kids from a wizarding school Salem go to Hogwarts? Read to find out! Rated T to be safe! Cassie, Marina, Catherine, Monica, and Crystal!
1. Meet The Us!

**Heeeeyyy. Sorry I haven't updated my other two stories lately. It's a mix between writers block and having, like, 5000000000026 individual ideas for stories swirling around in my head. If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter of either of my two stories, put it in a review or PM me. **

"Boys and girls!" Our head master, Professor Smith said her voice echoing across the Dining Hall, "As you know, there will be an exchange program going on. Five boys or girls from each year will go and stay at our sister school Hogwarts in England. " All of the first years snorted. None of us thought that we would get to go. School started on September 1st, it was October 5th and the first years were already getting in fights, harassing the older students, and we had managed to blow up the Potions corridor, on accident (maybe not). "So the winners for first year are the West Wing girls. In their place the Gryffindor girls will be coming in their place." "What!!!!!!!!!!!??????" We all screamed. Most of the noise was coming from the North Wing students. They had the reputation of "the bad house". I was in West Wing, and we were the "brave, arrogant, funny, smart mouth, annoying house". Then East Wing was "smart, popular, and beautiful". I loved the description of South Wing the most though. It was, "all the rest". We attended Salem Academy for Young Witches and Wizards. We came from all across the U.S.A and we were all a little bit different. Mostly the difference was where we're from. Ashleigh comes from Hartland, Michigan, Dana from New York City, another one of our best friends Laurel is from Boston, then Britta is from Los Angles, and then myself, Arianna, is from Provencal, Louisiana. Our families are different too. Ashleigh has an older sister Kara who is 16 and an older brother John who is 13. Dana has a younger sister named Kendall who is 9.Laurel has a baby brother named Brian who is 3. Britta is an only child. And I'm the interesting one. I have 13 brothers and sisters. Kali and Finn are the oldest at 29, then Lacey at 25, then Kylie is 21, Hunter is 17, Grant is 15, Noelle is 13, Landon is 12, I'm 11, Cam is 10, Tyler is 7, and last is Kyle and Regan are 4. Finn got married to a woman named Kristen and they now have a daughter who is 16 months name Bryn Mary. Lacey got married to a man named Wes and they have 2 sons, Dylan who's 7 and Tristan who is 2. I know it means that Lacey had Dylan when she was 18, right out of school. But she did and got married then next year. Wes is a professional Quiddich player. He plays for the New York Fireballs. "What about the rest of the school?" A North Wing boy yelled. "The second year boys will come. The third year girls will come. The fourth year girls will come. The fifth year boys will come. The sixth year girls. And the seventh year boys. All from West Wing. " Professor Smith said through groans of the older students. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Ash, Dana, Laurel, Britta, and I laughed insanely. "Shut up you brat!" Hunter yelled down the table. "No way old man!" I yelled back at him. "Hunter! Arianna! Be nice! Ryan! Noelle! Don't get involved!" Grant said being the peace maker, as always. "Heh heh. You're funny. Arianna and Hunter? Getting along?" Britta said looking at Grant, "Yea. You're very funny." Grant shot evil looks at my friends and I. He was a prefect and thought everyone was supposed to listen to him. No one did. "Now! We leave for school at 6:30 AM tomorrow morning!" Professor said over cheerfully. This caused more groans and much displeasure. So half of the West Wing was leaving tomorrow, and sadly all of my brothers and sisters were coming. Interesting how these things work out. Next year Cam probably will be coming to Hogwarts too. "All students leaving tomorrow will go to their dormitories now! In an hour the head of house will come and make sure that everyone is backed and ready for bed." Professor said. Everyone who was going tomorrow stood and walked out of the Dining Hall together. "Wait!" Our head of house, Professor McGuckin said running after us, "You all may wear your Muggle clothes tomorrow because we would like to show them the 'real American experience' according to Professor Smith." She put air quotes around "real American experience". "Does that include jammies?" I asked praying that she would say yes. It didn't take a genius to figure out that I didn't like mornings. "Sorry but no. Ms. Myer?" The Professor said turning to Ash, "Your sister and brother are coming." "Oh, yay!" she said with no emotion what so ever. "Alright. Now all of you go pack and get to bed!" Professor said shooing us towards the West Wing.

**We're so sorry that it's a little bit short. It's just that we're all really busy lately so when we do write it's at like, midnight. Sorry! Love, **

**CMCMC **


	2. Authors Note

**Hola seniors and senoritas! This isn't a chapter. This is an explanation. We got a review saying that they wouldn't be able to figure out who was who while so we made this! **

Head Master: Professor Marion Smith

Head of West Wing: Professor Anne McGuckin

Members of _The Us:_ Arianna St. George, Ashleigh Jan, Dana Carson, Laurel West, Britta Porter

Arianna's family: Kali (big sister 29), Finn (big brother 29), Lacey (big sister 25) Kylie (big sister 21), Hunter (big brother 17), Grant (big brother 15), Noelle (big sister 13), Ryan (big brother 12), then Arianna 11, Cam (little brother 10), Tyler (little brother 7), Logan and Regan (twin little brother and sister 4), Maria (Mom 48), Danny (Dad 49). Kristen (sister-in-law 27), Wes (Brother-in-law 26)

Ashleigh's family: Kara (big sister 16), John (big brother 13), Anna (Mom 45), Mike (Dad 45)

Dana's family: Kendall (little sister 9), Cassandra (Mom 43), Denis (Dad 42)

Laurel's family: Brian (baby brother 3), Mary (Mother 32), Adam (Dad 35)

Britta's family: Lillian (Mom 38), Tony (Dad 40)

**We hope we helped! ~ **

Cassie, Marina, Catherine, Monica, Crystal


End file.
